Black Blood
by Adoration of an Enigma
Summary: Jamie is a regular 17 year old high schooler until the night she was late getting home from school to find her parents dead. And she's next. 3 days later she wakes up to find someone she doesn't expect. JasperxOC EmmetxOC and others maybe! ON HOLD!
1. Prologue

I screamed in agony. The pain was absolutely unbearable. It was like I was being burned alive. I was sure I was a pile of ashes now. Though no one would care if I was gone. My parents were dead when I got home, and I was next on his menu. I tried to run away but he was to fast. He bit me on the neck. He let me go after awhile, and I started running. I made it into the woods but that's when the pain started.

So here I am screaming my lungs out. What am I doing? I might as well stop screaming and let myself die. No one is going to come or care. What is the point? One less seventeen year old in the world won't hurt.

I was in to much pain to even move. I was breathing heavily and laying flat on my back. Letting a scream rip through my lips every once and awhile when the pain would suddenly spike.

My thinking was interrupted by some footsteps drawing closer to the clearing I was searing in agony in. Wait, footsteps? How can I hear footsteps?

My thinking was again interrupted my the footsteps entering into the clearing.

"Oh my." I heard a sweet voice say. "Carlisle she's changing!"

One pair of feet, I believe were the person named Carlisle's, ran swiftly towards me.

"She is. I would believe she is two das into the process." He said. I could tell it was a mans by the rugged roughness of his sweet silky voice.

My mind had to register that for a moment. TWO DAYS! It definitely didn't seem that long.

"Honey, if you can hear me or feel me give me a sign. Any." I could hear him and feel him touch my hand. As he said I did the only I was capable of, I let out an ear piercing scream and gripped the ground like I was holding on for dear life.

"Carlisle!" The sweet voice yelled.

"Okay don't worry, you're going to be alright." The man named Carlisle tried to calm me as he picked me up bridal style to carry me somewhere.

I clutched his jacket like I did the ground and buried my head in his neck. I managed to choke out, "Its like fire!" Before I let out another scream.

"I know. It will hurt for only a little while longer. I promise." Carlisle said to me. Then he said to the other person in the clearing, "Go get the others. Tell them to catch up as soon as possible." The other person must have agreed cause we were running out of the clearing at an amazing speed.

A little while later I felt Carlisle look back. The others must have caught up, was my guess.

I was right.

"What'd you do Carlisle? Break your own rule?" One deep voice said.

"Emmet." Carlisle snapped, obviously not joking.

"He found her." Another silky voice said.

I was in to much pain to think, so I just listened.

"Esme." Carlisle said and we entered a house. My guess was that he told her to open the door? I was to disoriented to pay attention. I was placed on something soft. A couch?

"Jasper can you give her some comfort?" Carlisle asked a man named Jasper.

Jasper was at my side in seconds. I felt him pull me against him. He was sitting on the couch sideways with me between his legs, pulled against his chest. He rapped his arms around my waist and held me secure against him for a moment.

I felt the pain begin to wither away, by only a little though. It started soothing little by little and relief came. It spiked suddenly though and I threw my head back to scream but locked my teeth together so it came out muffled. I whimpered after the scream subsided and then I felt lips at my ear.

"Shhh, its alright. It will be over soon. I promise." He tried to soothe me. It worked and I relaxed in his arms.

He occasionally made a "Shh" sound and stroked my face. It soothed me even more.

A jolt of pain shot through my head. My hand shot up to clutch the side of my forehead. I grimaced. I felt another hand on top of mine and the pain instantly faded to a numbed feeling. I grabbed his hand and he squeezed it. I let my head fall back against his chest and he dropped our hands to my lap in front of him.

_Okay I regularly wrote this as a story with no chapters but yeah that would be to long. It was originally 9 pages long and I still had a lot more to type up. Yeah. So please review and I will accept constructive critisism. Just no flames or I will flame you back._

_Leonetta Cullen _


	2. Unexpected

_My breath was still shallow and labored. The pain was still there but numbed. Through the massive headache that had formed over this whole ordeal, I heard someone knock. _

"_How's she doing, Jazz?" I heard- WAIT! Emmet! I couldn't believe it. He disappeared from the town when I was fourteen. I was seventeen now so what? Three years? I couldn't believe I was hearing his voice after all these years. He sounded like he hadn't changed at all. I wondered if he recognized me._

_I sucked in a lot of air through my clenched teeth from another shock. I clutched Jaspers hand harder and stiffened. Then rolled my head to the other side. _

"_Shh." Jasper soothed, rubbing his thumb on top of my hand. This one took longer but I relaxed. _

_Jasper turned his head to face Emmet. "Good except for the shocks that come every once in awhile." _

"_Good. Carlisle said she should be waking up in a little bit. Its been almost four days." Emmet sighed. He sounded worried. Maybe he did remember me._

"_Worried?" Jasper asked. I swore I could hear a smile in his voice. _

"_Yeah. I haven't seen her in almost three years and now the first time I see her in that time frame she's covered in blood and grass stains and changing for Gods sake! Who wouldn't be worried?" It sounded like he was right next to us now. I felt him stroke my face starting at my temple and ending at my chin. I relaxed more. The feel of his touch brought back so many good memories. I leaned my head into his open hand. I could have sworn I heard him smirk. _

"_She's used to your touch." Jasper stated. _

"_Her and I would go everywhere together. We never left each others side." He started to stroke my face again. _

"_Why are you worried?" Jasper asked. _

"_Its been four days. The change only takes three and by the way she's acting the change is complete. Her heart doesn't beat anymore either. So it must be complete but she still hasn't waken up." I could hear the pain in his voice._

"_She lost a lot of blood. Carlisle think that might be a reason. She's no regular newborn. I can tell she's different." Oh great! Why do I always have to be different?_

"_She's always been different." Emmet murmured, curling a piece of my brown long hair between his fingers. _

"_That might be it to. She might have a gift like Edward, Alice, and I. It just might take a little longer to develop." Jasper said. _

"_Tch. Yours not just saying that because you can feel my emotions are you?" Emmet asked, taking his hand away from my face. _

"_No. I'm not." Jasper answered. Sounding offended. "It was a thought." _

"_Yes and Edward already heard it then." Emmet laughed a hearty laugh. "And if you made a choice to say it Alice saw you." He laughed again. _

"_Hey, hey, hey. No making fun of the gifted." Jasper said, being sarcastic. They both laughed silently. _

"_You look a little __to _cozy there bud." I heard Emmet say. A hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Jealous are we?" Jasper read his emotion probably. Yes I do pay attention to conversations. Most of the time. 

"Yes." Emmet answered. 

"Heh. Well you can sit with her for a little while. I don't know what she's doing but I am all cramped up. Ugh. This is one feeling I don't miss." I felt Jasper lift me from him and up into his arms. I felt another pair of arms grasp me as they switched off. We sat down on the couch again. I was in Emmet's lap and he was cradling me in his arms. I heard Jasper stretch and then the door close as he walked out. Emmet started to stroke my side. It felt amazing. Who knew he had such gentle hands? Huh. Never thought him, he was always the strong, rough one in town. Then a thought occurred to me. Why don't I just wake up. I'm just causing him agony being motionless like this. 

"You know that feels _amazing." _I whispered into his chest.

I felt him look down in surprise. "Jamie?" 

I looked up. "Who else?" I laughed and smiled big. 

He gave me a huge hug. "I'm so glad your awake! I was so worried!" 

"I can tell." I told him, he was still holding me in his bear hug. 

I hugged him back. Okay, now he was just squishing me. "Okay uh… becoming Jell-O here!" I said, pretended not to breathe. He let go quickly, "Sorry." He gave me a sheepish grin.

"I knew I should have stayed asleep." I said, making him look confused. "You hands felt so good when they were stroking my sides. Now I'm just going to get hug after hug after hug." 

He smirked and caged me in with his arms. I was now leaning, with my back, against his chest. He started to softly stroke my side again. "Better?" He whispered in my ear.

I relaxed into him. "Yes." I put my head back on his chest. I could hear his deep breathing in tune with mine. 

He started to stroke the length of my body. He hugged me closer. "I really did miss you." He said to me.

"Yeah sure. Looks like you have a pretty good life here." I said back. He really did. This room had to have cost a fortune just to decorate it, and the whole back wall was glass. It was dark out. I guessed it had to be midnight by the way the moon position. 

"Jamie." He said sternly. He picked me up and sat me on the spot on the couch next to him. I looked away. "Look at me." I kept my head turned away. A tear rolled down my cheek. I felt him lift his hand and place it on my cheek that was turned away. "Jamie." He said more softly now, turning my face towards him. "I have thought of you every day I was gone. It hasn't been the same. You brightened all the days I had with you." He smirked. 

"No I didn't." I denied the fact. "You probably didn't even feel the same about me I did about you." I murmured, looking down. I had always felt something for Emmet, but was to shy to acknowledge it back then. I had always assumed that he never felt the same way for me. He never acknowledged me in that way that I remember. 

"Jamie." He said softly and the next thing I knew my lips were moving with his. It took me by surprise. He _did _feel the same way about me. 

He broke the kiss. Our lips were only centimeters apart as he whispered, "Jamie, from the first time I met you I knew I felt something for you. I was always so happy to see you. So happy to make _you _happy. So _never_ say I didn't feel the same way. I always did." 

I tilted my head up to look into his eyes, they were black almost. 

I remembered hearing Carlisle say to Emmet in the hall that he needed to hunt. Emmet refused. He said he wouldn't leave me again. Carlisle asked if he could at least go right behind the house and catch a deer to at least numb it for awhile, but Emmet refused. 

So instead of regular vampires diets they ate animals. Well that's good cause I didn't want to be the only vampire in the world that ate animals and refused to act normal. 

I lifted my hand to his face and pecked him on the lips. "You need to hunt. Don't you?" I asked, stroking his face once. He looked surprised. "How did you know about hunting?" 

"I have _really _good hearing. I heard your conversation with Carlisle about how you needed to go hunt but you refused." I sighed. "Always denying something for the sake of others. That's how you were with Taylor when she got hurt. You refused to leave her side." I laughed at the memory. He laughed with me. 

"What was I supposed to do! She's my sister! How is she by the way?" Emmet asked through silent laughter. 

"She was doing good." I tried to not to look sad but my tone must have given it away.

"Was?" He questioned. Worried.

"Having a kid at seventeen is pretty hard. Even with friends help." I said pointing to myself. I was the only person who had offered to help her. Taylor's and Emmet's parents died when they were 14. Everyone in the town had taken care of them. It was devastating when they heard of Emmet's disappearance. It was weird when they heard of Taylor being pregnant. No one paid attention to her. She was all alone. I was the only one who had given her any help. Though I was pretty sure they would abandon her when they heard the news. They started to abandon her when Emmet left. 

"Jane and I were the only ones who helped her." I said in a grave voice. I looked at Emmet. He looked sad and caring. 

"Is she alright? And the baby?" He bombarded me with more questions but I put a hand up and he stopped. 

"She and the baby are fine. She's struggling though. Its hard to juggle everything going on and a baby. The father abandoned her when he heard she was pregnant. Said he couldn't stand kids and just left." I shook my head in disgust. 

"So what about the baby?" Emmet asked, sounding excited.

"Well. She looks like her mother for sure. Taylor named her Alana. She has blond hair. Her eyes are a yellow. Its real cool and weird at the same time. She has real pale skin to. I'm surprised she's not a vampire." I laughed nervously.

Emmet caught my nervous laugh. "Your not telling me everything." His stern voice made me flinch. His eyes got big. "Oh I hope what I'm thinking isn't true. Tell me its not true." He begged. I looked away in shame. I hated lying to him. It wasn't in my nature to lie. 

I looked back up to him his face was horror stricken. "No. Please tell me she wasn't pregnant from a _vampire." _He had trouble saying the word. 

I gulped. "Yes. Its true." He wasn't breathing, I was about to tell him to breathe but then I remembered vampires don't have to breathe. When they don't, it just feels uncomfortable. 

I looked down in shame. I should have told him everything in the first place. 

He took a deep, calming breath. "We have to bring her here. We don't want the Volturi involved. We already went through that mess with Bella and Renesmee. We don't want to do that again." He said looking serious. Then he smirked. "But I think we should change first. Its winter there probably right now. Am I right?" 

I 'humphed.' "At least you remember the order of seasons. You were never good in school." His smirk widened and I smiled along with him. 

"Alright lets see how you walk." He stood up and held a hand out to me. I eyed his hand carefully, he always played these kind of pranks on me. He sighed. "Don't worry I haven't done anything….yet." He smirked again. I grabbed his hand and he lifted me to my feet. 

"Strong." I complimented. He smirked. What was with the smirking?! Was it smirk day or something. 

"Alright, clothes." He thought for a minute. "Look in Jaspers closet. I had him buy a few things for you. They should be in there. I think you can figure out what the weather up there will need." After he finished, he stalked off to his room to change.

I walked over to the closet and peeked inside. I saw a few bags in front of me. I peeked inside of them. The first one held the perfect outfit. 

I looked at myself. _Everything _was shredded. Even my underwear and bra. I looked around the bag and found a pair of lacy underwear and a bra that matched each other. I grabbed the outfit out of the bag and dashed to the bed. 

I stripped out of my shredded clothes and threw them on the floor. I'd have to ask Emmet where to put them. 

I pulled on the lacy underwear, perfect fit. They hugged my hips perfectly. I clasped on my black lacy bra that matched. How in the world did the know my size? I sighed in frustration. I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a black long sleeved turtle neck. The turtle neck hugged my upper torso perfectly, as did the jeans my lower body. 

'Now shoes and hair.' I thought. 

I went to the mirror and looked at myself. My hair looked better than I had imagined. My hair was black and went down to my waist. It went good now with my pale white skin. I had grew my bangs long last year so I let those hang to the side of my face. I brushed my hair everywhere, making sure there were no knots. Then I put part of my hair up in a bun at the back of my head. Two black chopsticks holding it up, and then I let the rest of my hair fall around my shoulders. A few curls showing up then and there. 

"Now shoes." I said, looking around. I went back to the closet and found a few shoe boxes. I opened one and was amazed. They were a pair of knee high boots with a 2 or 3 inch wedge heel. They were amazing. I would have to thank Jasper later. I picked then up and went over to the bed and slipped them on. Before I slipped the other one on I noticed they were made in Italy and I noticed the brand. These usually cost 300 dollars. 

"I am definitely giving Jasper a huge hug and thanking him a million times." I said to myself. I slipped the other one over my jeans on and stood up. They fit _perfectly. _What did he do, measure me in my sleep? 

I went over to the full body mirror. I looked myself up and down from head to toe. I decided I looked good and decent. No. That's an understatement. I looked _hot._

I decided I was done and I went to the door and walked into the hallway, closing the door behind me. I walked down the long hallway towards the stairs. I felt a presence behind me and stopped. I looked over my shoulder and saw Emmet standing like a deer in a headlights. I turned around to fully face him. 

"What?" I asked. I thought something was wrong with my outfit.

"I'm going to have to thank Jasper later." He said to himself, looking me up and down. 

"Me to." I said smirking. I guess it was smirk day. I laughed at the thought. 

I looked at him up and down. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. He had on a pair of black tennis-shoes. The shirt shaped his muscled perfectly. To me, he looked _**hot!**_ "Me to." I whispered again after appraising his clothing.

He smirked and we started to walk downstairs together.

"Your going to need a jacket." I said to him. "I know we don't freeze but everyone will think your weird if you don't."

He held up his other hand, it had a fleece black jacket in it. It had a zipper starting in the middle of him chest. He put it on, and zipped it up. Then he put a pair of sunglasses on top of his head. I saw he had a pair of keys in his other hand. "Happy?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes." I said, sarcastically.

I started down the stairs, my heels not even making a sound. Emmet right behind me. I reached the bottom and Emmet was right next to me.

"Come on. I have to show you something first." He started walking toward the back door and I followed him, a few paces behind.

We walked out into a cloudy, snowy day. "Its winter here to?" I asked. Then I remembered I had no clue where we were at all.

"Yeah." He smiled. His teeth white as the snow.

I could here the snow crunch under our feet as we walked towards the middle of the backyard.

"Where are we going and if I know you it's a trap." I asked, wary as I slowed down a little. He just smirked.

I completely stopped and looked around. The snow was all out of place and looked like it had been replaced after someone wiped it away. "Uh-oh." I said and looked at him. He was smiling like a crazy man. "Uh… I'm going to go start the car. You know, get it warm." I said, backing up slowly. I looked behind me to make sure he didn't set anything there. Then I looked back and he was gone. I looked around and saw sling-shots filled with snow balls surrounding me. "Uh-oh. That's not good." I stepped back again and heard a click. My eyes got huge. Snow balls were being hurtled at me from every direction. "Oh my God." I whispered real fast as I saw them all. I started to dodge snow ball after snowball and I heard Emmet laughing his little head off. I screamed as one hit me in the back of my head. "EMMET!" He started laughing even more. I landed on the ground, soaked. Good thing I saw another outfit just like this one in another bag.

I heard Emmet start to walk over to me. I looked up at him. He was trying to hold back laughter.

"How could you?" I angrily said. He burst out in laughter.

"I just couldn't resist, Jay." He finally stopped laughing and he helped me up. "You look like a soaked cat, Jamie."

I glared at him. "Thanks." I said sarcastically. "Now I have to go change." I sighed.

"Alright hurry up. I'll be downstairs."

"Hey! You're the one who had to have a snowball fight!" I screamed at him, laughing and smiling my head off.

"I couldn't resist, love." He smiled back, as I ran inside.

I changed into an outfit that was exactly the same and they had another pair of shoes that were the same to. Whoa. That's like six-hundred dollars on just two pairs of shoes. I fixed my hair last and ran downstairs.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I heard Emmet scream "NO!" But it was stretched out into a long scream.

"What now!" I whispered. I ran into the living room and found Emmet in the fetal position in the corner and all the girls in the room laughing there heads off.

"Oh my God. What did you do?" I said really fast. I was like a statue. I had never seen him like that before.

"We erased the football game he's been waiting for months." Rosalie said through her laughter.

"That's not right Rosalie." Bella said.

"Ugh. Such childish acts." Edward mumbled to himself.

I remember something. "I'll be right back." I said to them and ran out of the room. I came back with my PSP. I guess I had it in my pocket when they brought me here.

They had stopped laughing and were watching me curiously.

I pulled the memory card out of the side and went over to the TV.

"Him." I thought back to my electronic classes. I remembered.

I turned the TV off and turned the VCR around. I found a slot in the back that you could place memory cards. Thank goodness I took all those classes in high school. I slid the card into the spot and turned the VCR back around. Then I turned the TV back on and then I flipped through the channels to find the right one.

Everyone was still watching me curiously.

"Ah-ha." I said when I found the right one. My PSP screen was on the TV screen. I hit the down button till I found where all my TV recordings were and clicked on it. I saw that Emmet was watching me curiously. I clicked on the Chargers vs. Eagles game and Emmet was at my side in a third of a second.

"That your game?" I asked, turning towards him.

"Yes! I didn't know you watched football. When'd that start?" He asked excited. He was watching the screen while he talked.

"When you left, I got bored with everything else. I got into NASCAR to." I said smiling.

I was tackled by all the guys in the room.

"Oh my god. Finally a girl who loves sports!" I heard Emmet yell. I was in a huge hug between three guys. All the girls were laughing.

"Okay guys. Me and Emmet have to go and your squishing me!" I yelled. They immediately let go.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Carlisle called her and she's driving up here. We are going to have her stay up here anyways, so I asked Carlisle if she could stay here." Emmet said, rubbing the back of his head.

I sighed. "I got dressed for nothing." I turned around and walked away, shaking my head. Then an idea came to me.

"Hey Emmet!" I yelled to him from another room.

He was in front of me in a millisecond. "Yes?" He said, looking down at me. I just noticed how tall he was.

"I am going out. You should go hunt. Don't worry I'll hunt while I'm out." I said to him. His eyes were darker, I could tell.

"Where are you going?" He asked curiously. I just smiled and he knew immediately where I was heading to do my 'shopping.' "Just in case I'm wrong, tell me where your going?"

I sighed. He was never wrong about my shopping habits. "I'm going to motorcycle dealership then to the car dealership. Were you right?"

"Yes. Surprisingly I was." He said looking proud.

"You always are. You know me to good." I smiled back to him and headed for the door. "I'll pick up Taylor and Alana for you cause I _know _they'll miss that turn. Even though they are half vampire." I looked back to him. "Is that alright?"

"Yeah. Just don't fall off the bike or anything." He smiled towards me.

"Oh don't worry I will." I yelled back, already on the front steps.

I heard him at the door. "Jamie."

I sighed. "Fine." I said shaking my head. "Go. Hunt. She _is_ half _human_." I reminded him.

"Fine. I'll be here when you get back." Was the last I heard before I sped off.

At the dealerships I got a black Lamborghini and a black motorcycle. **(A/N: I totally forgot what type the motorcycle is. All I know is it's the new kind where you have to lean over it and it goes like 200 miles an hour. There really cool.)**

I had the motorcycle held for me at the dealership. After I got Taylor and Alana I was going to go back and get it and have Taylor drive the Lamborghini.

When I pulled into the airport I saw them sitting there on one of the benches. It was the middle of the night so no one was around.

I parked the car next to the curb and got out and walked around to greet them.

"Taylor!"

_Okay! Hey Guys! Alright here's my first chap! Please tell me what you though of it! R&R! Oh and thanks to __**Lecia**____for being my first reviewer! _

Leonetta Cullen


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys and gurls! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I lost my notebook which had like 15 chapters in it! I am MAD!! Can some of you guys help me out here! I forgot everything and I just decided to write some new chapters. Will you guys give me ideas?

LeonettaCullen


	4. IMPORTANT!

Okay Guys I have changed my profile name!!!! It is now changed to AlphaPackLeader.

Okay, now there is a thing I am starting to do now since I now LOVE werewolves instead of Vampires now. Which is totally weird if you ask me.

I am starting a Wolf Pack of my own! If you would like to join just send me a message! We all would like share stories and help each other out with each others stories and writes blocks.

MESSAGE ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO JOIN!!!!!! I am starting a community to so yeah.

~AlphaPackLeader (heh, heh, love my new name)


End file.
